1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a displaying method and a portable device, and more particularly, to a displaying method capable of switching between different display frames in accordance with different orientations of the portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device refers to an electronic device which can be held and operated in a user's hand, such as mobile phone, multimedia player, personal digital assistant (PDA), pocket PC, handheld game console, and handheld satellite navigator. These electronic devices are usually of smaller size and weight so that they can be carried around with ease. In the case of mobile phones, for example, early mobile phones have a vertical design. However, in order to enhance the portability of mobile phones but not to reduce the display screen size and the keypad area, folder-type mobile phones and slide-type mobile phones are thus developed.
With regard to slide-type mobile phones, most of current slide-type mobile phones accomplish relative vertical or horizontal movements between their two bodies by adopting a sliding mechanism. Thus the two bodies show various different appearances. Furthermore, by combining these appearances with corresponding software functions, the slide-type mobile phones may be operated in various modes, such as standby mode, telephone mode, message mode, and so on.
However, whether using a slide-type mobile phone or a folder-type mobile phone, the user has to use fingers or input tools to slide across a touch screen or to press physical or virtual keys in order to switch from one display page to another. That is to say, whenever an upper cover of a slide-type mobile phone is slid open, or an upper folder of a folder-type mobile phone is unfolded, the mobile phone displays a main frame preset by factory settings. In this way, the manner of displaying the frames lacks variety. Meanwhile, in order to have a specific operation page displayed, the user has to perform several touch operations or physical pressing operations, which is inconvenient.